Racer J
by mpcmary
Summary: This is Instant Star with a little twist; Sadie is Jude's step sister, she has a brother, Speid is her neighbor, Tommy is...well, Tommy(haha) and Jude is a racecar driver. Read and enjoy! Comment! :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Introduction**

"Start your engines!"

With that both cars roared to life. The drivers took a quick glance at each other waiting for the go ahead.

"3!"

Racer A: Jude Harrison tightened her grip on the wheel with a somewhat seductive smirk, looking at the abandoned track before her.

"2!"

Racer B: Tom Quincy switched gears before giving a final look at the driver beside him, roaring his engine.

"Go!" Tom's best friend, Kwest called from behind the cars and both took off at full speed; leaving a dirt cloud behind them.

"This is all mine, pretty boy." Jude said quietly to herself as she made the first turn, cutting him off and hitting the gas with full power.

Rustled dirt clouded the pair when as Tommy caught up Jude. Turning the second corner, he was ahead - but not by much. Jude smirked with an eye roll then sped up after him, being sure to nudge his car with hers on the way by.

"Mystery man likes to play rough." Tommy gave an angry look at the black viper ahead of him and kicked his Porsche into over drive. "But I play rougher." He waited till they were neck and neck to slam the cars together, pushing Jude's to the rail then racing ahead in the third turn.

"Touché Pretty boy." Jude gripped the wheel impossibly tighter and slammed the gas harder, meeting the petal to the metal. Speeding ahead of him just as they reached the finish line. Jude lowered the roof of her viper and jumped out.

Tommy exited his car in a huff, slamming the door behind him and rounding the car. "I want a rematch!" He yelled.

Jude clicked her tongue in fake sympathy and tilted her head "Aww, lil Tommy Q a sore loser?" She giggled when he knitted his eyebrows in confusion, obviously not expecting a female's voice. Removing her helmet, she let her red locks fall to her shoulders; leaving her in a pair of dark sunglasses. "Im guessing when your buddy here set up the race, he forgot to mention I was a girl."

Tommy's head whipped back to Kwest with a glare. "I didn't know man, I thought HE was racing!" Kwest pointed to Speid who was wearing a black hoodie

Speid removed the hood from over his head "I dont race, dude. Im just here to pick up the cars she wins."

"Speaking of, I believe that cute little Porsche of yours belongs to me now." Jude placed a hand on her hip and the other in front of her, waiting for the keys.

"A little feisty, aren't we girl?" Tommy smiled softly and took a step forward

"A little slow, aren't you boybander? I thought you'd figured that by my racing."

Tommy nodded his head with a slight smirk "You know, you seem to know a lot about me but I know nothing about you"

"There is only one thing you need to know about me," She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his ear "I never lose." Her tone low and seductive, being sure to graze her lips against his as she pulled away. Her hand ran down his arm and grabbed the keys from him when she reached his hand. "Later, Quincy."

Jude tossed her keys to Speid and they went to their separate cars. Just as Jude hopped into her viper Tommy's voice stopped her. "Hey, what's your name?"

Jude turned her head toward him and smiled. "They call me Racer J." With that she sped off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude pulled into the driveway of her house with Speid following close behind in the newly won Porsche. She hopped out of the viper and met Speid just as he stood from the driver's seat. "Nice ride, second gear sticks a little though." He hands Jude the keys

Jude shrugs carelessly "Easy fix...but did you see the look on Lil Tommy Q's face when he lost!?"

Speid's face lit up with a wide smile "That was awesome! It took every ounce of will power to keep a straight face."

"Looks like pretty boy can't handle losing to a girl."

Speid scoffs and loops an arm around her neck as they walk toward the garage "More like he can't handle being whipped." Jude gives him a confused look "Oh come on! Are you telling me that you didn't notice his reaction when you kissed him?"

Jude gasped with a wide eyed smile "I didn't kiss him! It was more like a...graze."

Speid rolled his eyes while turning the handle on the garage door. "Call it what you want but that guy was just about ready to toss you in the backseat."

Jude smirks and leans against the door with crossed arms "Yeah, I know." Her mind wandered off momentarily but was brought back to reality when Speid started whining that the handle was stuck. Without looking away from the street she wrapped her hand around the handle and swiftly turned it. "You might want to try turning it the right way, dumb ass."

"Dumb ass" Speid mocked, lifting the metal door

Jude turned and was immediately met with a pair of angry green eyes staring back at her. "Hey Josh." She greeted with a nervous smile

"Don't 'hey Josh' me. Where have you been?" His tone stern but hinted worry

Jude's smile quickly faded and her face became serious "I was at the track."

Josh stood up right from his leaning position on his car. "Jude, you are fifteen. You have no business being on the track! How many times do I have to tell you that before it registers with you?"

Jude lifted her wrist, looking at the watch that resided there "Nope. Sixteen as of ten minutes ago." She smiled and rested her hand on her hip.

"Whatever! You're still not old enough to be racing. What if dad had caught you?"

"So what if he does?! I'd be too lost in shock that he pulled himself away from his 'girl of the week' long enough to notice." She shoots back bitterly

Josh rubs his forehead in irritation before meeting her gaze "Look, I don't want to fight." he smiles softly and pulls her into a hug "Happy birthday, baby sis." They pulled away enough to rest their foreheads together.

Jude smiled looking into her older brother's eyes "Thanks."

"What - are you gonna kiss now?" Speids voice broke the silence and both glared at him

"Tell me again why you keep him around?" Josh asked before smacking the back of Speid's head.

Jude shrugs with a light laugh "He's entertaining."

"Not to mention that I have to drive home your winnings." Jude's eyes grew wide and swiftly heeled him in the shin. "OW! Dude! What was that for?"

"Winnings?" Josh asks

Speid looks from Josh to Jude "Oooh, my bad. I forgot."

Jude sighs loudly and faces her brother "Well now that blabber mouth here spilled, I guess I can give it to you early." She walks around him and grips his shoulders, hopping up as he catches her legs. "Okay, walk forward." She whispered, her hands now covering his eyes.

He did as instructed and took a couple tentative steps forward, exiting the garage. "Take a step to the left." He stepped sideways and bumped into the front bumper of Jude's - well his, viper. "My bad, I meant right."

"And somehow I'M the dumb ass." Speid sounds, standing next to them.

Jude kicks her foot toward him and gets him in the stomach. "Okay, go straight till I say stop." She instructed after walking a few feet she told him to stop. "You ready?" Josh nodded and she removed her hands from over his eyes, placing her arms around his neck.

"Are you kiddin me?" He asked with awe and excitement, looking at the Porsche in front of him.

Jude smiled happily and tightened her grip, resting her head on his shoulder "You like it?"

He dropped her legs and turned in her arms lifting her from the ground in a tight embrace "I love it!"

"I know your birthday isn't for another two weeks but I had to get it-"

Speid approached the pair with a grin "She raced hard for it too." He said with a nod, pointing out the large dent on the side, which was hard to spot in the dark.

Jude's head whipped toward him with a thanks-alot-blabbler-mouth look. "It's not that ba-" Before she could finish Josh left her side and rounded the viper, finding dents and deep scratches on both sides. "What the hell, Jude?! The least you can do is race safely!"

Speid shook his head, examining the damage "I don't there is such a thing. Especially when racing Tommy Q."

Josh's eyes doubled in size looking between the two. "A Celebrity?! You raced a celebrity?!"

Jude took on a full on glare, looking at Spied causing him to step back slowly. "I think im just gonna..." with that he took off running across the street to his house. Jude watched as the porch light switched off when he entered the home and shook her head. He probably ran all the way to his room - she thought. "He was smart to run." She stated, approaching her brother cautiously.

"I can't believe you did this." He gave her a disapproving look.

Jude sighed softly, transferring her gaze to the paved driveway. "You really wanted one, a nice one. And we don't have that kinda money anymore...so I did the next best thing."

Josh's eyes softened toward her and placed a hand on her back. "You are insane, you know that?"

Jude smiled down at the pavement "I know."

"So this belongs to Mr. Boy band ass shaker, huh?"

Jude nods slowly returning her gaze to him "Yup."

"And he didn't see your face?"

"No, I wore your huge sunglasses."

Josh sighs slightly in thought "We have to get these dents fixed before dad comes down."

Jude smiles with excitement twinkling in her eyes "Really?! You're gonna keep it, and let me work on it with you?!"

Josh laughed at his sister's behavior "Yeah, why not? But you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Please keep away from the races from now on...for me."

Jude bites her lower lip and re-acquaints her gaze with the driveway under her feet. "I can't, Josh...I love it."

Josh shakes his head "But you love music more, why don't you pursue that?"

"I'm no good at making music. But I've never lost a race."

"Never?" He asks in slight awe "Damn...BUT that's not the point!" He continues with a quick shake of his head. "You can't expect to be brilliant at something right away, with a few voice lessons that amazing voice of yours can be phenomenal."

"I never needed racing lessons." She mumbled

Josh smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "I know I'm the one who got you into all this but that was a mistake-"

"No it wasn't! The day you taught me to race was awesome-"

"And you were thirteen, I shouldn't have."

Jude rolled her eyes with a sad sigh "But that was the best birthday so far."

"I'm just saying - you're still young and you should be doing regular kid things."

"You were racing at my age." She protests in a whiney tone

"I know and it was duuumb." He mocks her tone with a fake pout

Jude opened her mouth to respond but closed it with a mischievous grin.

His lips turned upward and matched her grin "Uh Oh, I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we settle this with a race. If I win, I don't have to quit racing. If you win, I lose the steering wheel and pick up the guitar. Deal?"

Josh looks away in thought before returning his focus to her. "If you win, I won't bother you about racing...when you're eighteen. I win then you learn the piano but get your license and drive the legal way."

"Eighteen? That's two YEARS from now. I lose both ways."

"It's either this or I lock up the viper."

Jude furrowed her brow in pouty defeat, she knew he wasn't lying and driving legally was better than not driving the viper at all. "Fiiiine. But why do I have to learn the piano? I already know guitar."

"Because know multiple instruments will be good for your career." He stated mater-of-factly

Jude smiled at his confidence in her "You really think I might be famous someday huh?"

"Might be?" Josh scoffed "You're gonna be one of the best."

Jude smile grew wider as she wrapped her arms around him "You're the best brother anyone could ask for."

Josh held her close lovingly "And you are the best lil sis a guy could ask for...even though you're just a baby."

"Hey! I'm only four years younger."

"Only? Four years is the entire life for a hamster."

Jude giggled as she shook her head. "I'm thinking candy red for the Porsche with black flames on the sides."

"You read my mind, sis. So are we gonna race or what?"

"Yup and I'm taking the viper."

"Oh, no, no. You are driving with me, we don't race till we get to our track."

"Then who's driving the other car?"

Josh nodded toward the house across the street, Spied's house. "He actually has a license."

Jude face drew an annoyed expression and she stomped across the street, not bothering to knock before entering the home. Josh watched from the distance as Speid's bedroom light flicked on, then off. A few moments later they emerged from the building with Jude doing all but dragging Spied by the collar of his striped pajama shirt with the legs of his unbuttoned jeans dragging on the cement. "At least give the poor guy a coat." Josh said taking pity on him.

She hurried into the garage and grabbed one of Josh's coats of the rack and threw it to Spied. "Okay, let's go." She hopped into the passenger side of the viper.

Josh quickly shut the garage door and settled into the driver's seat. "Be nice to my car!" He called over his shoulder to Speid.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

"You sure you're not afraid of getting beat by your little sister." Jude said; slipping into the driver seat as Josh got out.

"You can't beat me, Juders."

"You've just met your match, Joshes." She stuck out her tongue at him playfully as he went to his car.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Speid yelled and both cars took off down the track.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude smirked mischievously at the back of her brother's car, which was only a few feet ahead and hit the gas. The cars aligned side by side and she looked over at Josh. He cocked an eyebrow at her with a wide grin before speeding ahead, ending the second lap. One more to go.

"Oh, Joshes" She chuckled "I'm not going down that easily."

The racers were neck and neck now on the third turn, the last turn. Now it was a straight shot to the finish line. Taking a quick glance at his sister, Josh sped ahead but suddenly jerked to the left, barely missing the front bumper of Jude's car. A state of panic overwhelmed him when he couldn't get the car to slow down.

Jude slammed the breaks just in time to miss the tail end of Josh's car. "What the hell?" Her eyes widened in horror as his car slammed in to the railing and flipping over it, landing upside down. "JOSH!" She screamed, leaving the viper forgotten as she ran to him. The car came to a crashing halt when the nose hit the turn of the rail.

"Speid, help me!" Jude yelled to Speid who had just made it there. They rushed to Josh's side of the car and and pulled on the door, "Its stuck!" Both sets of hands gripped the door handle, desperately trying to jam the door open. "Josh!" She yelled through the window, trying to make out his form through the heavily tinted window. Speid rounded the car to find the passenger window shattered. "Jude!" He called "This window's broken!" Within seconds, Jude was kneeling next to him." Give me your jacket." He immediately peeled the garment from his body and handed it to her.

She quickly wrapped her hands with it and crawled as far as she could to him. "Josh? Can you hear me?"

"Juders?" He groaned, lulling his head to the side. His body slumped upside down awkwardly, and his face was covered in streams of blood and his eyes were half closed.

Jude chocked out a terrified sob and nodded "Yeah, Josh. It's me. Look, we're gonna get you out of here, okay? Everything is gonna be just fine." She reached up to the seatbelt latch and began yanking on it

Josh reached out a weak hand and placed it on her face, leaving smears of blood. "I love you." his tone soft and hoarse

Her head shook back and forth violently, "No, don't say that. This isn't good bye - you're all I have." She stopped fighting with the seatbelt to place a hand on his face

"You don't know that," He groaned, "Say it while we can." He rambled with his eyes now closed.

Jude nodded slowly "I love you too...But you're gonna be fine." Her heart began to race when he didn't respond. "Stay with me, Josh. Talk to me." She shook his hand but still found no response. His hand fell limply to the roof of the car when reached out to touch his face, gently rubbing his cheek with the back of her hand. "Please come back to me." she sobbed "This isn't the end, it can't be." Her head instantly shot up when a familiar smell caught her attention; gasoline.

"Speid, the gas tank! We need to get him out!" She pulled out from the passenger window and yanked on the door until it came open. Using all their strength, they managed to drag the door open in a matter of seconds.

Jude returned to knees and glanced quickly at Josh "I need to cut the seat belt." Speid franticly searched his jean pockets before handing her a pocket knife.

Her hand, now bloody from broken glass, gripped the strap as the other ran the blade repeatedly over the thick belt, cutting it bit by bit. She counted the seconds as the passed, praying the tank won't blow before she got him out of there. Snap. That was it, he was free. His body slumped down and she guided him by shoulders so he was lying on his back. Speid reached in and grabbed the collar of his leather jacket, helping Jude pull him out.

"In cast that blows - we need to be fifty feet out." Speid said as they freed Josh completely from the vehicle, "At least"

Jude nodded and lifted her brother's legs as Speid looped his arms under Josh's shoulders. They lifted him and struggled to carry him to a safe distance. They hadn't made it thirty feet before a loud explosion sounded, sending them both to the ground from the impact.

llllll

"Can you hear me?" A medical tech asked, hovering over Jude.

Her eyes opened with a squint as the tech flashed a light in her eyes. "Josh. Where's Josh?"

"He's on his way to the hospital." Her gaze went to Speid, looking up at him as he stood over her.

Jude sat up immediately "What happened? How is he?" She tucked her legs under her as she stood up, despite the argument from the tech.

Speid placed a caring hand on her shoulder "They said he has a serious head trauma and some broken bones...They don't know if he'll make it." A single tear escaped his eyes as he spoke. Jude pulled him to her, placing her arms around his torso. Speid ran his fingers through her hair as she cried against his chest.

"Ma'am, we need to have you checked out." The medical tech placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her back.

Jude reluctantly stepped from his embrace and walked with the tech to the waiting ambulance. She stopped when they reached the remains of the car. After a moment of examining the scene she spoke softly to herself, "He won."

Jude took a single glance back at the mess when they reached the ambulance. When the car crashed, it skidded just inches past the finish line making him the first to ever beat her in a race.


End file.
